CONTROL
by rjt040190
Summary: Control. Can Oliver keep his control or will his control of steel crumble in the presence of this gorgeous IT- girl? OLICITY.


_**CONTROL.**_

_**OK, you guys this just popped into my head after watching a youtube clip with Max/Liz from the tv show Roswell. It was 'the' shower scene.**_

_**My mind went to the gutter and I wrote this down.**_

_**I apologize in advance for my naughty thoughts. :p**_

_**Rated M for sexual situations! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! WARNED, I say!**_

**_Any-who_**_**, here is CONTROL...**_

* * *

It was 2 AM, when Oliver arrived home at the mansion. He was very exhausted, after a very hectic day at QC and afterwards being the vigilante. With the last bit of energy he had left, Oliver reached his bedroom.

"A shower. Yes, I need that shower so much." He muttered, as he turned on the lights and took off his clothes and shoes.

Oliver walked to his bathroom and was standing under the shower in record time. With his eyes closed, he let his mind drift off to a place that made him relax. The warm water fell down his body and soothed his sore muscles.

"Hmmm." He uttered, as his mind drifted off to a serene place.

Oliver wanted to wash his hair and lather himself with soap, but he didn't have the strength to do so.

As a sigh escaped his lips, he heard the shower door open. His head snapped towards the door and as his eyes landed on hers, his mouth fell slightly open.

_Never_ in a million years did he think this was possible. Oh, he had dreamed and fantasized about this- about _her_ and him in this very bathroom, but he never thought that it would happen for _real._

Oliver kept his eyes locked on her gorgeous blue ones and stayed absolutely still, not wanting to scare her off. He didn't want her to change her mind; he needed and longed for her.

His whole being; his body, mind and heart craved for _this_ gorgeous woman.

"Felicity." He whispered, as he looked at her intensely.

From that short distance, Oliver saw how she slowly pulled out the ribbon from her hair, making her shiny blonde locks fall down her shoulders.

Oliver watched, his heart pounding against his rib-cage, as Felicity closed the gap between them. She took her time to reach him, without saying one single thing.

As his hands clenched into fists, he gulped and followed her every move. After a few moments, she stood right in front of him. Oliver looked down at her, as she smiled and traced his cheek with her delicate fingers. She did it slowly and torturously, making his eyes fall shut involuntarily. Oliver was trying his very best to keep his control, but was on the verge of failing.

He wanted to grab and kiss her, but he also wanted her to take her time…

As her fingers landed on his lips, Oliver opened his eyes and watched her.

The shower was still running and she was standing very close to him, so she_ also_ got wet. Her hair, clothes and body was soaked through. But still she stood close to him and let her fingers explore Oliver Queen in all his glory...

Her fingers went from his lips to his chin down his neck and landed on his chest. Oliver's breath caught in his throat, when Felicity made a sudden move, as she grabbed him by his face and pulled him down to hers.

Oliver gulped, when he saw the look in her ocean blue eyes; they were filled with love _and _desire.

"Come here." He heard her say.

Just as his lips were about to collide with hers, Felicity stopped him."Uhuh! No." she whispered.

Oliver couldn't hold back any longer, but miraculously managed to and so he clenched his jaws together."Felicity." he pleaded.

But she didn't show any mercy…

Felicity still had her hands on his face, so instead of giving Oliver what he desperately ached for, she teased him. She let go of his face and whispered."Turn around."

Oliver was about to explode, this tiny woman driving him on the verge, but still he obliged.

He had his face towards the shower wall, while his heartbeat had kicked up two notches.

'What was she planning to do?' And why was she still fully clothed, while he was_ stark naked_?' he thought.

Oliver saw how her eyes explored _every single inch_ of his body. The twinkle in her eyes told him that she liked-no- she_ loved_ what she saw.

He waited for a few moments that seemed like ages, with his back to her, as the warm water fell onto his body. 'Felicity, Felicity.'

There wasn't another woman in this world that could make him this desperate. At one point, Oliver had enough! "Felic…" he began, but got cut off by her next action.

Felicity had wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, making Oliver groan softly.

She then stood on her tip toes... Pulling him closer, she brought her warm lips to his right ear and whispered." Hmmm, you smell _so_ good."

As those words reached Oliver's ears, he wasn't capable of thinking clearly, his mind filled with lustful thoughts. Well, he wasn't capable of doing anything

at _that_ point!

As she nibbled on his earlobe, his eyes fell shut again." Felicity, _please_…" he begged.

At this very moment, Oliver wanted nothing more than to grab her, tear off her clothes and take her against the shower wall.

"No. not yet." She whispered and kissed the back of his neck.

Oliver growled at the contact, enjoying the feel of her very soft and warm tongue on his skin.

"Felicity, please let me touch you." He pleaded, breathing hard.

"No." she said seductively.

Oliver was slowly losing the _very last_ of his control. As his mind rapidly went to very dirty and lustful places, his member throbbed, about to explode any second.

As Oliver imagined all the ways to make Felicity scream his name and cry out from pure pleasure, his control went out the window.

With one swift move, he lightly grabbed her and pushed her gently against the shower wall. While placing both her hands above her head, he pressed his wet body _hard_ against hers and brought his lips to her ear.

"Please, Fe-li-ci-ty… I can't hold back anymore…"He whispered, making her whimper and moan loudly...

She was breathing hard and kept her eyes locked on his, her chest heaving heavily. At this point, Felicity's eyes were filled with hunger and desire, fueling his own.

"OK." she whispered, as she bit her pretty, red, plump lips.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
